


Tender is the Fire / 焰色温柔

by Wynefire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: Thoros/Beric Drabbles, 2015 - now.15年起的索罗斯/贝里中心短打。01. Superhero AU, Researcher/Body Donator, plus a sassy Mel.壹：超级英雄，研究员×遗体捐献者，然而梅丽珊卓看穿了一切。02. Modern Crack, Doctor/Legal Counsel, plus a wink-wink-nudge-nudge Robert.贰：现代甜饼，医生×法律顾问，劳勃的滑稽滑稽。03. Hyperion AU. Based on the third volume of Mr. Simmons' canon - "Endymion". Aenea!Arya and her resurrected Father.叁：《海伯利安》卷三《安迪密恩》设定。弥赛亚艾莉娅与她不死的神父。04. On a sword named "Oathkeeper". The dying of another true knight.肆：守誓剑。另一位骑士之死。





	1. Superhero AU

**Author's Note:**

> Lightning Lord可以直译为闪电侠，谁反驳我跟谁急

他并没有见到过那位志愿者。他倒是看到过那份知情同意书，上面的签名是贝里·唐德利恩。不要去好奇那歪斜的签名背后有什么故事，不要和素昧平生的受试者建立感性联系，当戴恩小姐的照片和访谈出现在报纸上的时候，索罗斯如此一遍遍催眠自己。但他最后还是读了。反正最终如果实验成功，他就要每天和唐德利恩的脑波打交道了。反正最终如果他自我催眠失败他总是可以去找梅丽珊卓开动仪器把这些痛苦抹掉的，是不是。

唐德利恩的自我意识就像癌细胞一样顽强不死。那是他们所能找到的道德感最强的人，所以记忆抹除不不干净也不会有太大关系——说不定还利大于弊，马奇罗向他解释。马奇罗自己就有一堆烂摊子。

“我是谁？”

“你是被红袍众创造出来，保护这个世界的人。”

“人？”

“人。”

他不得不反复耐心地透过交互界面跟他的实验品解释这些。他觉得自己像一个未婚妈妈，正狠瞪着无辜的幼小生命。

他们开会探讨过载体问题。拉赫洛想要一面旗帜，这就要求它必须即使千疮百孔也仍屹立不倒。还要够鲜艳，够熟悉，让战士们一回头就能找到忠实的老英雄。梅丽珊卓倚在主座，高深莫测地不说话，猩红的指甲敲着硬皮的文件夹。眼见会议就要不欢而散，她从中抽出一张照片。“就用原来的。”她把照片和档案一起甩到桌子中间，“警员车祸身亡”用荧光笔夸张地抹了好几层颜色。“疑点会自行发酵。他早就是个都市传说了。在被老狮子盯上后，他已经预感到自己时日无多才联系上我们的——我敢说他还埋了不少彩蛋。”所以再怎么逃索罗斯还是没躲掉。他盯着那张证件照。光之王啊，第一次见到有人的证件照能照得这么好看。

说他并没有见到过那位志愿者，这是不准确的。但他们在史塔克家晚宴上的过招，那醉酒间的惊鸿一瞥，真的能被算作是一次体面的相遇么？

他回去继续洗脑大业的时候在窗口打上了一句，嘿，然后词穷了，光标闪啊闪的。他想了想又删掉了。

名字倒是次要的。唐德利恩在生前明确说了要叫闪电大王。索罗斯觉得吧，他可能奇幻小说看太多了。

 

 

 

实验室的地下还冷藏着那么多具相同的人造躯体，AI的意识也明明早就备份在了神庙网络所有的虚拟寄存器中，为什么，当他走近断垣残壁间那具了无生气的尸体时，心中会掠过如此尖锐的恐慌？

一定是因为当初把那张脸造得太像人了，索罗斯想。让梅丽珊卓见鬼去。早知道就该像托尼·史塔克那样，把成品造得丑一点的。


	2. Modern AU, crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, crack, 啊虽然是crack但我三四年前真不会讲笑话
> 
> 劳勃形象崩坏，喜欢的不要点
> 
> 啊我好想看法学院!蓝礼&贝里友情向，年龄相仿又都好帅呀
> 
> 我猜老索和劳勃差不多大。谁还记得原著劳勃才30+

今天的劳勃不知搭错了哪根筋……索罗斯暗自决定要戒备对方频频的劝酒，即使他知道拜拉席恩的当家正在酒兴上，请的都是他这个穷医生喝不起的陈年佳酿。是的，这就很能说明问题了。他是在把轩尼诗当啤酒喝啊。

“他……他妈的！”劳勃咕哝，打了个酒嗝儿。“老——老伙计，我他妈的是看你爽快才拉你来这的，不要跟个婆娘似的扭扭捏捏！给我吱声！笑一个！哼……再不行就他妈放个屁！只要别这样闷……闷着！操！”

索罗斯觉得下一秒对方的皮肤就会起满一层发酵气体的泡沫，然后全身化作酒液，哗啦啦泼到地上。于是他试探性地憋了句屁话：“嘿，劳勃，你最近还好吧？”

劳勃一愣，显然是没料到他会打直球。他像只陶醉在屁风中的苍蝇般，咧开肥嘴笑了。“嘿嘿……好、好、好！你下次来给这帮懒虫做年检的时候伪造个癌症啥的吓吓她就更好了！看她发现到头来被分遗产的是她时候那表情！哈！那婆娘！吃屎去吧，那——那——那——”他笑得上气不接下气，趴在吧台上像座地震中的肉山一样抖啊抖的。索罗斯短暂地考虑了一下如果劳勃给自己的呕吐物噎着了，自己是不是还得给他人工呼吸。然后他发现劳勃在哭。

哦，他猛干一口酒。劳勃他妈的在哭。

“……二十年前的今天……莱安娜……莱安娜她……”从蠕动的肉山底下传来了吠叫似的呜咽。“……她……她就留给我……二十年了……二十年了……”

索罗斯不知道怎么安慰他。当劳勃不骂粗口的时候，他就不知道该怎么和这位高高在上的大企业家相处了。他想起那位沉默地躺到他B超机旁边的兰尼斯特女人，和她无名指上手术刀一样刺眼的婚戒。

对他们这种人来说，一辈子光棍是造福社会爽了自己的双赢选择。

但只有在这间乌烟瘴气的酒吧里，索罗斯才能把自己和劳勃·拜拉席恩归为同一种人。

他等待着，喝着，一语不发，直到肉山停止颤抖，坐正，抿了口酒。

“我他妈就不相信你没被爱情伤过。”劳勃啐道。

“哦，你知道，我年轻时艳遇无数。但我现在看开了。学乖了。人不能为老不尊去祸害青少年你说是不是。”他一挥手，“再来两杯，老样子！”

他的手还没缩回来，就在半空被劳勃逮着了。

“鬼信。一年前你他妈和我站出去就是俩玩相扑的，现在呢，他妈的，你这胳膊上都他妈是肌肉！”说着劳勃还使劲捏了一把。“你这个杀千刀的叛徒！别告我你偷着去健身房是因为被什么营养学报吓尿了！别告我你他妈突然就热爱生命了！从实招来，你丫是不是第——第二春了？嗯？”

他皱起眉。“你真喝高了。要不要我打电话给史塔克——”

劳勃醉醺醺地在空中挥舞着两只肥手。“你敢！——不，我知道你他妈真敢，但你他妈不会。因为我要公布一个绝密计划。天大计划。甜心计划。爱怎么叫就怎么叫吧。你如果不听完你他妈会悔青肠子的。”

哦不，又是酒疯。索罗斯不知道自己以前是否也在酒后这样丑态百出过。“好吧好吧大少爷，您又有何妙招？——”

“——不、不要揭晓谜底！”劳勃涨红着脸，差点一巴掌拍在索罗斯嘴上。“让我想想！让我再想想！上次年终酒会时——还有之前的体检——”

“等等，你是不是误会了什么——”

“——是史坦尼斯？呸，那是梅丽啥啥的，你们俩都穿红——俩医生怎么穿得那么红——应该是我们公司里的人，这点我他妈肯定——”

“劳勃，我他妈警告你别——”

“——对，红色，红色！那个红毛小子，奈德推荐到总部来的，刚毕业几年的小律师，长得很俊的那个——那他妈叫什么名字来着——”

索罗斯把酒保刚端上来的两杯酒全都往劳勃脸上泼了过去。

可劳勃好像更亢奋了。他猛拍着吧台，舌头外伸，好像想舔干满脸的酒：他现在提起红色就像斗牛场上疯了的公牛，“我他妈知道的，我他妈在发现你那傻逼一样的眼神和傻逼一样的搭讪后还特意去翻了他的档案——想想，我一老板，去翻手下的档案——姓很绕——唐璜利恩——？呸，唐……唐德利恩！贝里·唐德利恩！他妈的好小子就是他！干！”他激动得都坐不安分了，手哆哆嗦嗦地伸出去拿杯子想一饮而尽，结果发现里面的酒早就被索罗斯泼光了。“索罗斯？索罗斯？哎呀你现在这个反应不是把这猜测给坐实了嘛说你傻你还真傻！”他把杯子随手一扔，在玻璃摔裂的清脆响声中在裤袋里摸出一个手机，“得，你他妈看着啊，劳勃的绝妙好戏——喂蓝礼？蓝礼？你他妈快给我订君临最好的酒店的蜜月套房，还有烛光晚餐啊水床什么的——你他妈闭嘴我当然他妈的知道汽车旅馆小玩意儿比较多，但那样我朋友还求我干嘛？干嘛啊嗯？我他妈不是超有钱吗？这不就是超有钱的朋友才能做的吗？——然后搞个请柬出来，送给贝里·唐德利恩，对，就你手底下那个，——什么我才他妈没有职场性骚扰——都说了这是帮助！帮助！我是在为朋友两肋插刀好吗！——署名写个T，他他妈最好知道是谁，要没猜出来更好，多大一惊喜啊——你他妈跟我说他在跟进项目最近每晚都加班到两点？你他妈不是法务部的头儿吗？怎么干啥都要你大哥擦屁股？难道小花儿他不能给你——”

（索罗斯也想喝酒，可他自己的也早就泼到那张大脸上了。）

最后，劳勃终于放下了手机。他冲索罗斯露出一个大大的笑容。

“我他妈最喜欢看有情人终成眷属了。”他茫然又幸福地嘟哝道。


	3. Hyperion Cantos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 船医索罗斯/神父舰长贝里，艾莉娅≈伊妮娅。海伯利安卷三时间轴。
> 
> 16年的我完全仿不来丹·西蒙斯的瑰丽描写，现在依然不行。
> 
> 后面应该还有一段剧情……嘛，扔开头以认输。

官方史料记载，在未有教会加持祝福情况下借由十字形重生的人，最终将变成一团藉本能驱动的肉，无喜无悲的痴呆。

索罗斯坚信圣神典籍并非完美无缺。

告解室里，贝里说他又开始做那个梦。在梦里，那个被他们追捕的女孩毫无戒备地挽着他的手，同他走在黑港星今已废弃的街道上。贝里的描述一向随意、精准而伤人：他解释黑港星顾名思义仅是孤悬海外的港口星球，耸着拒人千里的黑色大理石，像一颗被永远定格的古老子弹。那个女孩问他：你能复活没有头的人吗？他说：哦，当然可以。

她皱眉：你撒谎。

她喊他母亲，这点从头到尾都错得太离谱了。他不知道是该先说，小姐，艾莉娅小姐，我不是女性；还是先说，怎么会呢，我一直坚守着我的独身誓言。后面这句某种意义上是鬼扯但前面这句作为回嘴又太羸弱。她说：你是怎么得到十字形的，你这一头红发火吻而生的人？他不明白个中的关联。

圣神不语怪力乱神。渎神的梦，是动摇的表现；哪怕只是潜意识的动摇都于法当罚。索罗斯知道贝里皈依圣神教会的始末，但他不知道在梦里他是否跟他们的头号通缉犯说过。贝里也曾问过他，在他信仰尚未牢固的初期：难道你是我的母亲吗，索罗斯？

告解末尾，索罗斯理应为他划个十字。但他的十字划到四分之三的时候贝里抓住他的手，低头吻了吻。索罗斯可以发誓他金红色的睫毛刷过他的手背。

这实在太不成体统了。但反正这也不是他们干过的最不成体统的事。

首先，负责聆听告解的，一开始就不应该是索罗斯。

“拉斐尔”号通信级武装六座大天使飞船神父舰长贝里·唐德利恩，在从教皇拉赫洛十九世手中接过象征圣神教会次高权威的教皇触显、获得执掌调度圣神地面及空间全部有生力量之大权、以追捕传播病毒的伪弥赛亚族人之一艾莉娅·史塔克和她的同伴詹德利·维水之前，是风暴地星区第三地面骑兵队的总指挥，兼掌麾下士兵日常告解。如果索罗斯从日后的圣神教会陨落中幸存下来，并掌握共情，他将会来到他的旧日驻地，遇见他曾经的下属。他们会对索罗斯说唐德利恩队长是他们曾经遇到的最好的神父……最好的人，有些人甚至会对你这么说。他对《圣经》有自己的理解。说完这句话，他们会条件性地捂住嘴，那是自我审查的惯性在作祟。他的言语治愈伤痕，有一位老兵将会在环顾左右后神神秘秘地对索罗斯说，要我说那是连十字形都完成不了的事。


	4. Oathkeeper.

这是祂的旨意。我抽出搜到的羊皮纸，念出小国王的敕令，而对塔斯的布蕾妮而言，这几乎就是死刑判决了。死刑——在以前，宣判前，闪电大王总会给予被指控者比武审判。哈，跳过审判未尝不是好事，他能少死一次。那样七次死亡的配额尚未耗尽，闪电大王此刻还会活着，与布蕾妮小姐争辩骑士道的，便不会是我这背教的粉袍子……这闹剧是“她”的旨意。是祂的旨意。也是……他的旨意。他的旨意？公正、仁慈与怜悯，那样的他的旨意？

那夫人、那女士、那……女人，那东西！那以复仇为血肉的还魂尸，形容枯槁的死魂灵，个中绝无半点光之王的热量！那是公正、仁慈与怜悯的背面，与我所识的任何神迹都势同水火。审判？那是试炼啊！那甚至可能是寒神的信使。我的剑已钝锈，但我离她颇近，在被战争狂热的传道士们砍倒前，我可以动手杀掉她。杀掉“她”。杀掉祂。而那会很盛大的，我的剑会再次被点亮，不同于派克岛或比武审判上的把戏，那是光之王的亲吻，长夜里的火光。那是闪电。英雄！正义！甜美如南境夏日的梦想。

我想起贝里向艾莉娅小姐发下的誓言。而他的誓言就是我的誓言。守誓剑，那是塔斯的布蕾妮的佩剑的名字。

酒真的喝太多了。

我快步走开，离凯特琳·史塔克夫人越远越好。我要注意，我的手不能碰到自己的剑。不然会破誓，我一定会破誓的，哈，如果这把老骨头真有那点儿勇气的话。

我避免去看塔斯之女盈满泪水的、闪亮的、骑士的眼睛。

我听见她嘶喊出一个词。


End file.
